Aono Miki
is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Private Torigoe Academy, established for entertainment talents. Good at sports, has sense in fashion and tries to warn herself of showing her beauty to others. She wants to be a fashion model, so she tries to control herself. Her house is a salon, and since her parents are divorced, she lives with her mother and her younger brother, Kazuki, lives with the father. She joins the dancing group with Love because she wants to control her shape. Miki has long, silky lavender colored hair that falls to her waist. Her Pickrun, the Burun, is blue and wears a crown on its head. Her alter ego is . Her catchphrase is . Appearance Miki has long, straight, violet colored hair, purple eyes, and a tall slender figure. She often wears a headband. As a civilian she is often seen wearing a light blue long sleeved shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath and a white scarf, brown shorts, and knee high black boots. When she is practicing her dancing, she is seen wearing a blue sweat jacket with white sections on the side with a popped collar. The cuffs and edge of the jacket have matching stripped blue and white patterns. She wears a light blue shirt underneath with a darker blue collar. Her sweat pants match her top and she wears blue and white sneakers. As Cure Berry, her hair becomes wavy and lightens to a lavender. It is tied into a side ponytail. She wears a white a headband with a large blue and white heart adorned on it. Miki has a pair of blue heart shaped earrings that hang upside down from her ears and a blue choker. On her wrists, she wears light blue and blue wristbands with little bows. She wears a white crop top with poofy short sleeves. There is blue detailing all over her top. She wears the Fresh Pretty Cure clover on the left side of her shirt. Her skirt has a top layer of frilly blue with layers of white underneath it. The skirt has a thick blue belt with crisis crosses on it. On the left side of her hip hangs a large blue bow with a tail that reaches well below the knee. On the other side of her hip hangs her Linkrun. She wears thigh high black blue socks and a pair of blue knee high boots. Personality She is kind like Love, has a sense of humor. She always dreams to be a supermodel. When she first saw Higashi Setsuna, she wasn't sure that she was kind, but when Setsuna helped her, Miki was beginning to be friends with her. History Miki and Kazuki decide to spend some time together. Miki receives a text from Love asking her to join her in dance lessons. When Kazuki falls sick during a Nakewameke attack, Miki tries to get him to safety. The Burun, who earlier found her, goes into her cellphone, allowing her to turn into Cure Berry. Berry gets Kazuki into an ambulance and she goes to combat the Nakewameke. With help from Cure Peach, they defeat it. Miki then joins Love with dance lessons, unaware that Inori is looking at them in envy. Miki has always aspired to be a top model, so when she gets the chance to audition, she happily goes for it. Halfway through the audition, however, she realizes if she passes, she has to quit dancing and Pretty Cure, and can never see Love and Inori again. During the final stage, a Nakewameke attacks the park where Love and Inori are. She sneaks out of the building she is auditioning in and gets to the girls with help from Kaoru. Thanks to Cure Berry, the team defeats the Nakewameke. After Cure Peach and Cure Pine have received their "Fresh" upgrades of their powers, Miki decides to babysit Chiffon for a while in order to be equal with them. Knowing nothing about how to make a baby happy, however, she tries to appeal to her to no avail. One day, Miki brings Chiffon to Private Torigoe Academy. When Chiffon wanders off during a photo shoot, Miki becomes frantic and searches all over for her. She finds Chiffon with Love and Inori, and after yelling at her for wandering off, hugs her in tears. Touched by this, Chiffon summon the Burun. During a fight with Westar's sandwich Nakewameke, she calls upon her Pickrun's power, receiving the Berry Sword and defeats the Nakewameke. It is Miki who gives Love the initiative to consider fighting Eas, as she tells her that Setsuna is the enemy. Inori tries to stop her from being cold to her friend, but the two have to look for Love after she runs out of her room. They find Cure Peach fighting Eas, and witness Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Miki's attention. She transforms to Cure Berry and meets Pine along the way, both help Cure Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. Relationships Miki loves her brother, Kazuki , and spends time with him when she can. Cure Berry "The blue heart is the symbol of hope. Freshly-gathered, Cure Berry!" ブルーのハートは希望の印。つみたてフレッシュ、キュアベリー！ Buruu no haato wa kibou no shirushi. Tsumitate furesshu, Kyua Berii! appears for the first time when Miki's will to save her brother overpowers the Nakewameke. When transformed, Berry, like Cure Peach, gets into another state of mind in where she saves Kazuki from the building, jumps down to the ambulance and tells them to take him to the hospital. After that, she fights alongside Cure Peach to defeat the Nakewameke. Berry's theme color is blue, and her suit symbol is the spade. Cure Berry can use the attack Espoir Shower, which is later upgraded to Espoir Shower Fresh after getting the Berry Sword. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Pine combined their normal attacks into something they called Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Berry transfers her powers into the Espoir Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心！羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Habatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru! is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Berry's, but has longer skirt, as well as wings. Her frost-like wings are used for invisibility and acts like a swooping sword. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Berry is an upgrade Cure Berry gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" is the official transformation phrase used by Miki to transform into Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows blue. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "...Beat up!" and she spins around. She begins to slide along the ground and her brooch appears. Next, her top and skirt appear. Her hair changes from violet to lavender and gets styled. Her boots, wristbands and earrings appear next. Cure Berry then lands onto the ground and recites her introductory speech. To transform into Cure Angel, she shouts, "Change, Pretty Cure! Beat up!" and her normal Pretty Cure outfit disappear. She starts to spin around, and white light creates her dress, shoes, wristbands and angel wings for her. Then, she recites her introductory speech with the other Angel Cures. Attacks Espoir Shower - Cure Berry uses her fingers to form a spade, and the empty space begins to glow blue. A blue stream of light shaped like a spade spreads to hit the enemy and purifies it. Espoir Shower Fresh - Cure Berry swings her Berry Sword downward, then holds her weapons sideways as she recites the first half of the incantation. Then she turns it upside down and presses the buttons on the sword. The adornment will glow and she swings the rod while saying the second half of the incantation. She traces a spade with the sword, that spade gets filled with energy, and she thrusts the sword, sending the spade to her target. As she spins the sword around, the enemy becomes purified in a blue heart-shaped bubble. Etymology : means blue, an obvious reference to her color scheme. indicates the possessive form, but in this case is probably only included as a common component in Japanese surnames rather than having any special meaning having to do with Miki's powers or personality. : translates to beauty, and translates to hope, a reference to her title as the Cure or Symbol of Hope. The ki in her brother Kazuki's name is the same kanji.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Her name means: "blue of beautiful hope." Songs Miki's voice actor, Kitamura Eri has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ori Kanae, who voices Momozono Love, Nakagawa Akiko, who voices Yamabuki Inori, and later also Komatsu Yuko, who voices Higashi Setsuna. *Hoshi Yori mo, Hana Yori mo *FRIENDS ~3Q4love~ Duets *Dreaming Flowers (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also Iizuka Mayumi) *Happiness Wonder land ~Egao no Okurimono~ (Along with Ori Kanae, Nakagawa Akiko, Komatsu Yuko, and also M*Cube) Trivia *Miki is the first Pretty Cure who thought about using her Cure status to gain fame ; most others prefer keeping it a secret. *Miki is the fourth Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *In some scenes, Cure Berry's ponytail and the heart on her hairband are placed on the right side by mistake; the correct side is the left. *Cure Berry is the first non-lead Cure to have a midriff-baring costume, not counting Milky Rose as she is not actually a Cure. *Despite being the second Fresh! Cure, she got her Cure Stick after Cure Peach and Cure Pine. Also, she got closer to Chiffon and Setsuna after Love and Inori did, again. *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Miki is represented by the purple wild radish flower, which symbolizes a serious and strong personality in the Language of Flowers. *Miki's blood type is type A. *When she shouts "Beat Up!", her legs are together while everyone else has their legs apart. *She is the only Fresh! Cure who never has a dual transformation with Setsuna. *She's the only Cure in Fresh Pretty Cure! ''with a Cure name that starts with the letter '''B'(Cure B'erry), Cures '''P'each, 'P'ine and 'P'assion all have Cure names that starts with '''P. *Usually, every blue or white Cure, with the exception of Kurumi Erika, excels in academics, but Miki's grades are unknown. However, she has shown her intelligence several times: **She was the first one who found out that Setsuna was really Eas. **She was the Cure who fooled Soular in order to get the Clover Box back from him. **When the group was in Labyrinth, she realized as the first that the path they went was changing all the time. Gallery References Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters